PawDugan
PawDugan, mostly referred to as Paw, is an addition to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com who is also the first music reviewer. Paw first came onto the scene in December 2008 when he posted his first two sessions of Full Circle. Mike Michaud decided to post Paw's videos on the main page of the site as a trial, and his popularity took off, leading to his addition to the team. It was revealed that starting in Season 3 of Transmission Awesome, he would be host the show alongside Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos and AngryJoe. It was announced on November 5th, 2012, via Twitter, that Paw was engaged to fellow Channel Awesome producer and Team Nostalgia Chick member, Elisa Hansen, whom he had collaborated with several times on his current show, Music Movies. The two married on October 13th 2013. Full Circle Paw's principal series was Full Circle, a series about the continuing evolution of music, and how it shaped his life. Starting with early childhood Paw works his way up to high school and college. When asked on Transmission Awesome Episode 10 when the circle would be complete, Paw said it's only completed at death, but the series had a good chunk of episodes left. On May 24th, 2009, the final session of Full Circle aired. Since the end of Full Circle, Paw has been working on Top 9 lists of songs ranging from games (both old and new school), to underrated Disney songs as well as highlighting some of his favorite moments in video game music and reviewing music based games. King's Quest V Shortly after finishing Full Circle, Paw started a Let's Play of King's Quest V. During the 21 episodes he valiantly fought poisonous snakes, traversed burning deserts, endured singing ants, and engaged in a classic comedy routine with a Yeti. Music Games On December 17, 2009, Paw released a new series called Music Games starting with the adventure game Total Distortion. This was followed up in March of 2010 with a review of the XBox Live Arcade title Chime and, with the help of Jew Wario, the earliest music game he could find, Otocky. Other Projects In addition to Full Circle and his other projects, Paw plays in a band called March of Istria. He was also the guest of Transmission Awesome Episode 10 in which he discussed the history of Full Circle, and his band. Specials *Channel Awesome Behind the Scenes Dance Spectacular (May 11th, 2009) *MagFest Q & A (January 2nd, 2010) *TGWTG Panel @ MagFest (January 6th, 2010) *Dragonball Evolution: The Epic Review (January 22nd, 2010) *Dragonball Evolution: The Outtakes (January 27th, 2010) *Dragonball Evolution: The Commentary (February 3rd, 2010) *King's Quest 5 Finale Commentary (April 20th, 2010) *2 Year Anniversary TGWTG Dance Video (May 20th, 2010) *Paw interviews George "The Fat Man" Sanger (May 27th, 2010) *Epilation: A Woman Scorned-Guest starring PushingUpRoses (June 7th, 2010) *Paw's Top 50 Albums (#50 - #26) (October 7th, 2010) *Paw's Top 50 Albums (#25 - #1) (October 8th, 2010) *PRS Guitars 25th Anniversary Event (October 16th, 2010) *MAGFest 9 Shenanigans and Q&A! (January 16th, 2011) *The Joy of Vinyl (or, My Musical Infancy) (April 11th, 2011) *Music Movies Commentary: Repo! The Genetic Opera (May 3rd, 2011) *Top 9 Disney Commentary (May 30th, 2011) *Road Trip Songs: 720 Miles of Music (and back again) (July 11th, 2011) *Crazy Paw's Moving Auctions! (January 31st, 2012) *TA Plays! Borderlands 2 (September 28th, 2012) *Mafia Frog's Christmas Story (December 24th, 2013) Let's Play Site member PushingUpRoses had assisted him in a Let's Play of Alice in Wonderland and Oregon Trail. *Let's Play: Alice in Wonderland (July 5th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 02 (July 12th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 03 (July 18th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 04 (July 19th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 05 (July 26th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 06 (August 2nd, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 07 (August 9th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 08 (August 16th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 09 (August 23rd, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 10 (August 30th, 2010) *Let's Play SHORTIES: Bus Driver (September 20th, 2010) *Let's Play SHORTIES: Oregon Trail (Part 1) (September 24th, 2010) *Let's Play SHORTIES: Oregon Trail (Part 2) (October 1st, 2010) *Let's Play Space Quest 3 (October 16th, 2010) *Let's Play LIVE - King's Quest 5 NES VERSION (September 16th. 2011) *Let's Play Live - Shadowgate (October 14th, 2011) *Let's Play Live - Cthulhu Saves the World (November 18th, 2011) *Let's Play Live - Cthulhu Saves the World, Part 2 (December 2nd, 2011) *Let's Play LIVE - Space Quest 2 Remake (January 13th, 2012) *Let's Play LIVE - Space Quest Incinerations (February 10th, 2012) *Let's Play LIVE - No One Lives Forever: Mission 1 (March 9th, 2012) *Let's Play LIVE - No One Lives Forever: Mission 3 (March 26th, 2012) *Let's Play Live - Space Quest Incinerations Parts 5 & 6 (April 6th, 2012) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 1 (October 26th, 2012) *Let's Play Quest for Glory (Parts 3 & 4) (November 9th, 2012) *Let's Play Quest for Glory (Parts 5 & 6) (November 30th, 2012) *Let's Play Quest for Glory (Parts 7 & 8) (December 14th, 2012) *Let's Play Quest for Glory (Parts 9 & 10) (December 28th, 2012) *Let's Play Quest for Glory (Parts 11 & 12) (January 11th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory (Parts 13 & 14) (February 1st, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 - Trial by Fire (May 3rd, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 3 & 4) (May 24th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 5 & 6) (June 7th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 7 & 8) (June 21st, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 9 & 10) (July 5th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 11 & 12) (July 26th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 13 & 14) (August 9th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 15 & 16) (November 1st, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 17 & 18) (November 29th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Finale) (December 13th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 3 - Wages of War (Parts 1 & 2) (December 27th, 2013) *Let's Play Quest for Glory 3 (Parts 3 & 4) (January 10th, 2014) External Links *Listen to March of Istria *Full Circle at ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com *Let's Play King's Quest V at ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com *Music Games at TGWTG *Paw's section on TGWTG *PawDugan's Youtube Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG